V is for Vendetta
by V is For Vendetta
Summary: Harry Potter V is for Vendetta crossover!Rated M for future Violence and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

-1 ** V is For Vendetta- A Harry Potter Fic**

**Disclamier- I do not own any Harry Potter or V is For Vendetta Character**

**Any original character are my sole property.**

**Prologue**

**The mask fit him, twin lighting bolts decorating the sides of the mask.. The pain that he feels radiating throughout his body, and through his soul, will never leave until his vendetta is complete. Years of training with muggle weapons, and wand less magic has set him on a course for his vengeance, his vendetta. This has been twenty years in the making, twenty years since the capture and hideous torture of Harry Potter. Twenty years, since the dark lord scarred Harry, and leaving him to die. Twenty years, as he places the mask on his face, seeing his green eyes glistening with rage, and thirsting for retribution. Shoving his wand into his dragon hide holster, and placing his knives inside his belt, he makes ready for the beginning of his campaign. **

**"For Albus, for my parents, for Sirus, for the Longbottom's, for my true love, for anyone who has suffered, lost loved ones, been tortured, abused, murdered by the Death Eaters. Vengeance is coming. **

**Twenty years" he muttered, "its been damn too long. **

**Remember, remember, the 5th of November. The night Harry Potter was tortured and left for dead. I know of no reason why the wizard world's treason should ever be forgot." Slamming the door behind him, he walked into the cool crisp night.**


	2. Remember When

**Disclamer- I own nothing of Harry Potter or V is for Vendetta. Any thing else is mine.**

**Ch. 1- Remember When Hermione could never ever forget the day she met Harry on the train to Hogwarts. His reckless courage, his loyalty to his friends no**

**matter what, his determination to overcome every single obstacle in his life, that's what made Hermione's friendship deepen into something more than just mere**

**friendship. His smile, his pickled green eyes, him running his hands through his hair, the way he handled himself on his broom, made Hermione's heart quiver and**

**beat with excitement. She wanted to tell him how she pined for him since 5th year but never could, and now, it was too late. Twenty years too late, she realized, **

**ever since Harry was betrayed and handed over to Voldemort by none other than Ronald Weasley and Cornelius Fudge.**

** The day her heart broke, and she realized she had no friends anymore, and that Voldemort was in charge of the Ministry of Magic. Requiring all mud bloods to **

**register and then, placing her magic and every other mud blood under a 'statius quo' spell, meaning that her magic was no longer available. They were all stripped **

**of their magic and turned into 3rd class citizens, and really, they were no better off than house elves. **

** She only remembered the good times with Harry, and Ron. ****She knew the Ron that she was friends with those years so long ago was dead. In his place, was a**

**greedy, sniveling, corrupt individual. She only cried a few times a ****year, like today, November 5, the day Harry was betrayed. She remember the song that she**

**wanted Harry to sing to her. Her Harry, was dead. On that note, she ****went to bed, sniffling, yet remembering when the British Wizarding World had any hope, and **

**that hope was in Harry James Potter. Never knowing that Vengeance ****and Justice were coming to make things right and that Harry was listening to her cry and**

**remember him, outside her window. The pain she was going through ****broke his heart yet steeled his resolve.**

**Remember When by Alan Jackson  
Remember when I was young and so were you**

**And time stood still and love was all we knew**

**You were the first, so was I **

**We made love and then you cried**

**Remember when**

**Remember when we vowed the vows**

**And walked the walk**

**Gave our hearts,**

**made the start, it was hard**

**We lived and learned, **

**life threw curves**

**There was joy, there was hurt**

**Remember when**

**Remember when old ones died and new were born**

**And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged **

**We came together, fell apart And broke each other's hearts**

**Remember when**

**Remember when the sound of little feet was the music**

**We danced to week to week**

**Brought back the love, **

**we found trust Vowed we'd never give it up**

**Remember when**

**Remember when thirty seemed so old**

**Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone**

**To where we are,**

**Where we've been Said we'd do it all again**

**Remember when**

**Remember when we said when we turned gray**

**When the children grow up and move away**

**We won't be sad, we'll be glad**

**For all the life we've had**

**And we'll remember when **

**Author's note This is going to be a long story and I need to set the stage. Don't worry, plenty of action to come. In the meantime, go watch V is for Vendetta, it will give you an idea where I am taking this tale. Also REVIEW!!!!**


	3. It Begins

**Author Note Don't own anything. Looking for a Beta Reader. Also, if you have seen V, you should have a good idea where this story is going, but several thing's will change. **

**Chapter 3- Hermione and V**

"**Oh, I must not be late" Hermione mutters to herself as she gets ready to meet her handsome boss Justin Finch-Fetchley for dinner and a spot of tea. She notices the T.V. which had been on for the past few minutes and catches a few words of the High Commander Blaise Zambini, Death Eater and 10th in Command of the Muggle suppression squad. **

"**It was Judgment that brought the muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore down. No one escapes their just desserts, Albus got his, and mud bloods everywhere have been safely been contained. No threat to wizarding society anymore, thanks to Lord Voldemort Stasis spell on their magic. No one escapes Judgment. Lord Voldemort will not be denied his revenge and this country is better now that Lord Voldemort is ruling. How else can you explain it? He tested us, but we came through. We did what we had to do. I was there, I saw it all. Mud bloods, half-breeds, blood traitors, homosexuals Disease-ridden degenerates. They had to go. Strength through Purity. Purity through Birth. I'm a Lord Voldemort fearing Englishman and I'm damn proud of it**!"

"**Utter rubbish!" exclaimed Hermione as she grabbed her purse and checked the time. "Bloody hell, its near curfew, I got to run if I want to make it over to Justin's in time!"**

**Grabbing her purse she ran outside into a drizzling rain and a dark street that hid many dangers including the famed and feared muggle suppression squad and the violent black baggers who were infamous for making mud bloods disappear never to be seen again. **

**Knowing she is out past curfew, Hermione hurries down side streets, trying to avoid the main roads. Unfortunately for her, she is seen and approached by 3 black baggers……who are not known for their mercy or leniency. **

"**Who are you miss?' the leader challenges her….. "And don't you know you are out past curfew" smirks the leader, reminding Hermione of Draco Malfoy. **

"**I'm just out to meet a friend of mine" says Hermione boldly.**

**They start to move in closer to Hermione, "maybe you can take care of us before you meet your friend of yours. I'm sure he won't mind waiting a bit" smirked the leader. **

"**No, don't you touch me" snapped Hermione pulling out her mace, "I know how to use this."**

**The leader grins like a predator and flips open his badge. "Now boys, I believe its time to use our judicial discretion." Hermione's eyes open wide at the badge appearing and she starts pleading "No, I didn't know, I'll go home….. Please this is just a big misunderstanding!"**

**The leader says**…. "By** sun-up if you're not the sorriest piece of ass in London, you will certainly be the sorest!" Handcuffs are quickly slipped over her hands, and Hermione is pinned against the wall. The sound of a zipper unzipping is heard loudly and Hermione starts to go faint. **

**Suddenly a loud explosion is heard down the alley and the black baggers turn as one and see a huge cloud of smoke billowing in the alleyway, and standing in the smoke is a tall and a terrifying figure. Masked and dressed in all black, V cast an imposing figure in the darkened night. Silently drawing one of his many knives, V throws it down the alley. However, the poor fools don't see it coming as the knife has been placed under a concealment charm and the expression on the Bagger's face when the knife hits him in the throat, is one of fear and total shock. He slumps down in the alley dying as the other members turn to face their impending doom. **

**V thinks to himself, it's been twenty years, "Vengeance has COME!" He roars and streaks down the alley in a blur. **

**The combat seemed to slow to a grinding halt for V, but to a independent observer, it seemed to be a complicated dance for V. Step, block incoming spells with a gesture, stab, step, and repeat the cycle until the last black bagger drew a knife of his own. His eyes were clearly recoiling in fear from this black masked devil, but he drew his blade like one who has been trained in knife fighting and held his ground. **

**V smirked and said in a cold voice "Do you want to join your friends, for you shall surely die if you oppose me. Take in this scene death eater, for death itself has come for your kind, and I will not be denied! Be Gone!" V shouts and wandlessly banishes him to Sherwood Forest where it took him hours to get out that dark forest. **

**Hermione shrinks back from V as he approaches her, yet he reminds her of someone, yet she can't place that person. V releases her handcuffs with a flick of his wrist and she slumped to the ground. **

"**No, please stay away from me" she manages to gasp out, while holding up her mace. **

"**I mean you no harm, Miss Granger" V says with a smile and twinkling green eyes behind the mask. **

"**How did you know my name? Who are you?" Hermione blurts out with a sudden impulse to know.**

"**Oh, the irony of asking a masked man, who he is, makes me laugh, but to answer your second question, I knew you a long time ago, when times were different.**

**What are you doing here?" asks Hermione as she manages to rise to her feet.**

"**I have been given a task" replies V "rather to finish my task which has been set before me, by the Gods themselves. I have returned to destroy the Great Destroyer, to bring justice to the wronged, to serve as Executioner for the Death Eaters; I am the Burning Fire which shall cleanse this land of the filth that has reigned for so long. I am the swift Sword of Retribution which thirsts for Vengeance. I am the Terrible Angel of Death which has come for the Betrayers, Voldemort, and his scum. I am the cure for their disease; I'm the permanent antidote to their poison. I have been through flame and death and even hell itself, yet I return. I have been betrayed by those closest to me, yet I live." V speaks in a loud terrible voice with power radiating off his body in waves, overwhelming Hermione, yet soothing her in a very familiar way, reminding her of her true love. **

"**You're mad" Hermione whispers. **

"**They will say that about me but come, this is not a safe place to be, and I know a great place for a rooftop concert. Afterwards, I will drop you off at your house, trust me, you have nothing to fear from me. **

**Hermione realizes that she has no where else to go, so she lets him lead her away. **

**Behind them, they left two bodies that magically looked untouched except for their throats had deep puncture wounds, and on their face, was an expression of pure agony like they had seen the deepest level of hell. On their chests were carved a capital V. The Vendetta has begun, woe to those cursed, for they shall pray for the mountains to fall upon them, to hide them, yet in every hiding spot, they shall be found. The Justice so long in coming will be returned ten-fold. For they shall surely know their personal hell's, Mercy shall not be granted, nor shall any be spared, for death will have its retribution. V will fulfill the task, set upon him by the Gods themselves, and will find the meaning of true love before the end. **


End file.
